


like a streetlight (in the middle of a lonely night)

by onhos



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Awkward Flirting, Christmas Fluff, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Loneliness, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Mutual Pining, Pining, Soft Lee Minho | Lee Know, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter, Wizarding World (Harry Potter), a lot of that ksjnfkjf, hardly any plot, so i started this vowing 'no angst' however the characters kind of got a way from me SO, the inherent romance of drinking butterbeer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onhos/pseuds/onhos
Summary: Lee Minho, owner of The Three Broomsticks, has always been a little bit in love with Professor Han.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 8
Kudos: 172





	like a streetlight (in the middle of a lonely night)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RosePetalsAndRain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosePetalsAndRain/gifts).



> TO RAINY RAIN ILYSM!!! I hope you enjoy my gift for you <3

In winter, The Three Broomsticks is never empty.

The hot drinks, the warm atmosphere, and the bright conversations... they keep business running smoothly over the cold season. After a day in the snow, shopping in Hogsmeade, what better than to step into the pub and have a drink and a chat? It wasn't easy for Lee Minho to gain this reputation, but his hard work had ensured The Three Broomsticks was the favourite spot of most wizards and witches who visited Hogsmeade.

Minho leans back against the counter, watching the crowds. He hums an old wizarding song to himself, drinking coffee as he takes a well needed break. The coffee is bitter and hot on his tongue, bringing him back to life, and it prepares him for the next few hours before closing time. Every now and again he glances out of the window, where snow falls like a blanket on the busy streets, but he always keeps one eye on the pub to make sure it's running smoothly.

As Christmas nears, a nervous anticipation has started to build within Minho. A few weeks prior, the Hogwarts students had arrived for their visit to Hogsmeade. But the professors come on a trip to Hogsmeade near the end of the term without the students, to celebrate the end of term, and Minho has begun to wait for them to arrive . Every weekend he glances towards the doors, waiting for the crowd of professors to walk inside, bringing with them a warm glow of sunshine. _Han Jisung._

The Professor of the Dark Arts has become a permanent fixture in Minho's life. Whenever it snows, whenever he pours a glass of butterbeer or spends an evening alone, it's Jisung who crosses his mind. Jisung, who teases him relentlessly. Jisung, who's laugh sounds like magic. Somehow, through busy winter afternoons, Minho had started thinking about him and had simply never stopped.

The doors tinkle, and a crowd bustles inside, laughing amongst themselves. Minho lights up. It's the Hogwarts professors. Minho looks for Jisung among the crowd, his heart fluttering, and finds him. His robes are covered in snow, his eyes shining brightly through the dimly lit pub, and he slips into a booth with the other professors. Jisung's grin is bright as summer, as all of the warm things that don't exist in a winter like this one.

Minho runs a hand through his hair and grabs his notebook and his pen, which has been charmed to write down his customer's order for him. He finds his way effortlessly through the crowds to the booth in the corner.

"Oh," Jisung drawls, as soon as Minho is standing by the table, "It's _you._ "

Under the low lights, Jisung's eyes sparkle. He's unravelling his Gryffindor scarf, shrugging off his coat, and he gives Minho a teasing, but warm, smile.

"I'm afraid so." Minho gives him a crooked smile back.

"Get on with it then." Jisung's smile widens, and he holds Minho's gaze. Minho swallows and looks away.

"Afternoon, professors. Do you want the usual?"

"Please." Felix, the herbology professor, pipes up. The pen begins to write the orders, and Minho's eyes stay on Jisung. His heartbeat skips when Jisung tucks a lock of soft blonde hair behind his ear. "I was just telling everyone how Jeongin thinks hexing me is a justified reaction to losing Wizarding Chess."

Jeongin, the charms professor, giggles.

"You've got to admit, it was funny," He turns to Minho with his familiar sweet smile, "I put a tickling hex on him, and he was on the _floor._ "

"It was almost as bad as the April Fools incident," Changbin, the Hogwart's nurse, says. He looks pointedly at the potions master, Seungmin.

"Are you ever going to forget about that?" Seungmin whines.

Minho smiles. He's known each of the professors for years, and he enjoys their visits, though understandably, they're hardly frequent. His eyes flicker to Jisung again. His cheeks are red from the cold, and his eyes glint as he leans forward.

"At times like this," Jisung murmurs to him, "I just ignore them."

"Oh, really?" Minho says, a little of his Slytherin sharpness slipping into his tone, "Because I've heard stories about you that would make you just as bad, if not worse..."

Jisung narrows his eyebrows.

"What exactly have you heard?"

"What was it again? Something about the Astronomy tower...?"

Jisung turns pink.

"That- that was a _misunderstanding_!" He splutters.

"I'm sure." Minho cackles.

Sometimes, when Minho speaks to Jisung, it's like the whole world fades away. The Three Broomsticks feels far away, as the smell of sugar and pine fade, and the sounds of conversation subdue. Minho often wishes he could see snow again for the first time. But when he looks at Jisung, he feels like he's seeing him for the first time all over again. A never ending feeling of awe.

"Did you come straight here," Minho asks Jisung, "Or did you visit any other stores?"

"We ended up in Zonkos." Jisung grins, "And let's just say we weren't... professional. In all of the chaos I forgot to buy those chocolate frogs I wanted from Honeydukes."

"Zonkos?" Minho laughs.

"Oh, don't look at me like that. It's fun there, admit it." Jisung pouts, "And there was a new edition of exploding snap-"

"Did you just say _exploding snap_?"

"Now, really, Minho. Will you stop making fun of me?"

"Minho can't help it." Changbin interrupts, "He's a Slytherin."

"At least I'm not a Gryffindor." Minho sniffs, but he's joking.

He's always found the company of the professors comfortable. Though he has a reputation amongst some of the students as being a quiet and withdrawn owner, it's not quite true. It's just Minho has always found it hard to be comfortable with people he isn't close to.

Over time, though, this small, but warm hearted, group of professors had broken down his walls. He can laugh with them now, easily, loudly. He doesn't feel like he's taking up too much space.

"I'll be back with your orders soon." Minho says, glancing at Jisung one last time.

"There's no rush." Jisung says, sincere all of a sudden.

Minho would be lying if he said that he didn't prepare their orders slowly, just so he can keep the professors in his space for a little longer. These happy, warm moments are rare - the rest of the year passes in dark shadows, in silent spaces. He tries to savour this time with his friends, with _Jisung,_ as much as he can, because it always ends. As fleeting as the seasons, these giddy afternoons eventually fade away.

The butterbeer sparkles in the mugs as he pours it, a beautiful dark shade. It smells warm, sweet and like honey, and he vows to pour himself a mug later. Minho takes out his wand and mutters a quick _wingardium leviosa_ under his breath. The tray of drinks hovers in the air, and he guides it with his wand to the professor's table.

"Thanks, Minho." Changbin says, taking a long, grateful gulp of his butterbeer. It stains his mouth, and Minho smiles.

"Yeah, thanks," Seungmin says, "Hey, since we're your favourite customers, don't we get a discount?"

"Who said you're my favourites?"

Felix presses a hand to his chest and gasps.

"We're _not_?"

They are his favourites, of _course_ they are, but Minho would never admit it.

"Ignore Minho," Jisung says, "He's just shy."

Minho scowls.

"I'll drop this tray on your head."

"Go on then." Jisung is resting his chin on his hand, his other hand holding his mug of butterbeer. He raises an eyebrow, "I dare you."

And wouldn't it be so lovely, to stay in these winter days with his friends, to shrug off the loneliness that clings to his shoulders day by day? Minho tries not to think of it, but already he's imagining the moment his friends leave, and the pub closes, and he's left with this empty feeling, this whisper of _loneliness._

"Merlin, you must be busy." Jeongin says, looking around the pub and warming his hands on his mug.

"Oh, it's just been the usual winter crowd." Minho says, "It's not so bad."

"You're just a hard worker." Jisung says warmly.

"Yeah," Seungmin scoffs, "Maybe you could follow his example, _Professor Han_."

They laugh, even Jisung as he threatens Seungmin. There's something cozy about laughter. It's an expression of happiness, a shared joy. Minho hears laughter in his pub, all day long, but it's not often he gets to share it with them. Minho's heart sinks when he has to leave to serve other customers.

Minho never stops being grateful, though, for their company. When the professors come alone they stay until closing time. They lean on each other's shoulders, cracking jokes in their small booth in the corner. Sometimes, even when they've left, Minho thinks he can hear them laughing still. He looks over, expecting them to be there, and there's nothing but empty seats.

He wishes he could take the memories of them, and put them in a pensieve.

The afternoon fades. The sky darkens. The Three Broomsticks grows quieter, shadows creeping into the edges of the room.

With the evening comes the dreaded moment, when Felix is shrugging on his coat, and Jeongin is pulling on his hat. Minho watches from the counter as they stand to leave, and then turns away. Perhaps if he doesn't watch them go, he can keep them there in his mind for just a little longer.

Minho feels a warm touch on the back of his shoulder. He turns around, and Jisung is looking up at him, his coat buttoned up tightly.

"Hey," He says, softly, his gloved hand falling from Minho's shoulder. "We're leaving now."

"Yeah," Minho looks down at him, "Yeah, see you."

"Merry Christmas." Jisung says, and he reaches forward and brushes down Minho's apron with his small hands. He has this golden smile, and it crinkles around his eyes, and Minho's heart stumbles over itself. "It was, um, it was good to see you."

Minho smiles, knowing his face must have softened like melting snow.

"Come back soon."

Jisung nods and steps away. He looks over his shoulder one last time before disappearing into the snow with the other professors. Minho takes a breath, and lets it out. Back to work, he thinks.

He's cleaning the booth when he notices it. Minho scrubs the wooden table, and out of the corner of his eye, he catches something... red. When he looks onto the chair, he finds a Gryffindor scarf, still warm. He runs his hands over it. Wasn't this the one Jisung was wearing?

It isn't long before Minho closes the pub, the final customers slipping out into snow. Once alone, the silence is heavy - he can't ignore it, not when the pub has been so busy with noise and colour all day. Minho lives above The Three Broomsticks, and he brings the scarf as well as a mug of butterbeer upstairs with him.

His owl and cat are waiting for him. He greets them, the owl pecking his fingers and the cat stretching and mewling for his attention.

"One minute." Minho murmurs. He takes the drink and sits down at his desk, pulling out his quill and a roll of parchment.

_Jisung,_ he writes.

_You left your scarf in my pub, and I thought you might want it back. I can send it, if you like, or you can come here to get it?_

_If you ignore me, I'm revoking your butterbeer privileges for at least two months._

_Minho_

Really, Minho could just send the scarf back easily. But he's never written to Jisung before, and he can't be blamed for wanting it to last as long as possible. He'll get to see Jisung's handwriting on parchment. That's enough for him, he thinks, just one more conversation. One less lonely night.

He folds the letter and passes it to his owl.

"Hogwarts, Professor Han." He murmurs, giving the owl a stroke before sending her into the night sky.

Minho watches the stars, feeling hopeful. An hour later, after Minho has drank butterbeer and read a little, there's a tap on his window. He lets his owl inside, and she tweets at him before landing. There's a new piece of parchment clutched in her claws.

_Minho,_

_I'm so sorry for what I've done. Please don't deny me butterbeer. I won't survive without it._

_I'll come down to Hogsmeade next weekend, if you don't mind hanging on to the scarf. I mentioned wanting chocolate frogs, didn't I? I'm really craving a box of them right now..._

_Thanks,_

_Jisung._

Minho runs his hand over the parchment and a smile blooms on his face. He'll be seeing Jisung again, so much sooner than he expected. The realisation fills him with warmth, with excitement. Even if it's only for a moment, he'll get to glimpse that sunshine again.

*

Minho fears the weekend will come slowly.

He entertains himself. He closes the shop early one night and builds a snowman outside, and enchants it to wave at passersby. He finally decorates The Three Broomsticks for Christmas, hanging Christmas lights on the window and adding a few items for the Christmas menu. The Three Broomsticks smells of cinnamon and spice now, thanks to a few Christmas herbs he purchased on his trip to diagon alley.

Before Minho knows it, the weekend has come, and the anticipation he had been trying so hard to push down comes back full force. Because this time, it'll just be him and Jisung, and they've never been alone together. They've never been in the same room and just _talked._ However long it may be for, Minho plans to make the most of the hours with Jisung before he spends his Christmas alone.

And then Jisung... doesn't come.

Saturday passes by in a blur of butterbeer and smiles, and Minho doesn't mind. Jisung had said the weekend, after all. Then Sunday passes, and by the time the evening comes a frown is pulling at the edges of Minho's mouth. He starts to close the pub with slumped shoulders, berating himself for being excited.

Then a sheepish face pops into the doorway.

"Um, hi." Jisung smiles. Minho opens the door, surprised. "Sorry I'm late. You won't _believe_ the weekend I've had-"

Jisung is rambling as he steps inside, something about a curse and a student and the hospital wing, and Minho is just trying to keep up.

"I'm sorry." Jisung says.

"You're here now." Minho shrugs, "The most important thing is, did you get your chocolate frogs?"

"No." Jisung pouts, "I was too late! By the time I'd figured out the counter curse and walked down here, the store was closed. It's been one of those days."

Minho frowns.

"Sit down." He says.

"Oh, no, I couldn't. I just came for my scarf, I really should-"

"Sit down." Minho laughs, pushing Jisung into a booth by his shoulders, "Relax. Let me get you a butterbeer. Or maybe a firewhiskey, after the weekend you've had."

"A butterbeer would be lovely, thank you." Jisung sighs. He tucks his hair behind his ears and then pulls off his coat.

"You could've owled me, you know." Minho says, from the counter. He murmurs _wingardium leviosa_ and levitates a mug of butterbeer over to Jisung, then places it softly in his hands. "I would've just sent you the scarf."

"No, I-" Jisung pauses, looking down into his mug. "I, um."

Jisung doesn't finish his sentence. Minho makes a cup of coffee and sits beside him in the booth, looking out at the silent pub.

"It looks so different here." Jisung murmurs, "Without all of the noise, and the people."

Minho nods, looking at Jisung out of the corner of his eye. It's strange to sit beside him, after serving the professor for so long. His blonde hair curls around his ears, his eyes shining in the shadows, and Minho's heart struggles to stay steady. He breathes in, feeling warmth radiate from the man beside him.

"How was _your_ day?" Jisung asks.

"The same as usual." Minho says, "Did you see the snowman?"

"I did! It's so cute." Jisung smiles, "Did you enchant it yourself?"

"Yeah." Minho says, "I did."

It turns out, Minho thinks, that the magic his family taught him could be used for good, after all.

Jisung looks at him, smiles with his eyes, and Minho looks away to stare into his coffee.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" Minho asks.

"Oh, I- Not much. I usually stay at Hogwarts."

"Really?"

"Mhm." Jisung shrugs, "All I have to go back to is an apartment. My parents are aurors, so they've always worked at this time of year. And my friends- well, they're busy too. I like Hogwarts Christmas, so I don't mind at all. What about you?"

Minho pauses, feeling the shadows of the pub creep up on him.

"I don't see my family, of course. I mean, it doesn't bother me. I never want to see them again. But it just means I usually spend this time of year-"

_Alone,_ he thinks. It feels too vulnerable to say. Minho has never known many real, good Christmases. His parents, and aunt, were death eaters, and once they were caught he lived in foster homes, until Hogwarts. _Those_ Christmases were lovely. There was rich food and carols and laughter and gifts from his friends. But since he left Hogwarts, it's been hard to keep up with his friends, and harder still to replicate that lovely feeling of Christmas that was there before.

"Yeah," Jisung bumps their shoulders together, "I know."

The silence is comfortable, and full with understanding. Moonlight falls on the floorboards, on the sides of Jisung's face.

"I remember the first time I saw you," Jisung suddenly says, "All of those years ago. You stumbled over someone's foot, and spilled firewhiskey on their robes. Do you remember?"

Of course, Minho thinks. He nods.

"Then you came over to us, and you seemed so shy." Jisung's eyes glint with mischief. "Now look at you."

Minho laughs.

"I wish I had more _time._ " Jisung sighs, "It's busy work, you know, at Hogwarts. If I could, I'd come down here more often."

"Huh? Why?"

"Why do you think?" Jisung smiles, "You're my friend, and I want to see you. You know sometimes the world can be so _loud_ and then I talk to you and it-"

"It grows quiet." Minho says, and Jisung hums in agreement.

"Listen. Have you ever thought about a job at Hogwarts? It would solve all of my problems if you worked there."

"Merlin, no." Minho laughs, "I'd never leave this place."

"Shame." Jisung sighs, "I know everyone else would love to have you, too."

"Don't flatter me." Minho teases, but his heart is warm. He lays one of his arms on the back of their chair behind Jisung's back. "Is the butterbeer good?"

"As always. You know I've had other butterbeer, but something about yours is so much... sweeter." Jisung smiles, turning towards him. There's cream on his lip. There's a whole spell in his eyes, a charm that pulls Minho closer. "What's your secret?"

"If I told you," Minho breathes, "It wouldn't be a secret."

Jisung tilts his head, and he's got this little smile, and these gorgeous eyes, and his nose is still red from the cold. Minho wants to keep him in his pub, safe and warm, and perhaps then he'd never be lonely again.

"You can tell _me_." Jisung says. When he looks at him like that, Minho thinks he'd do anything.

"There's cream on your lip." Minho smiles, and brushes it away with his thumb. He loves the way Jisung's cheeks turn pink. "There."

They look at each other for a moment, before Jisung ducks his head.

"It's getting late. I'm starting to think you're not planning on giving me my scarf back." Jisung says, "Was that your plan all along?"

Minho smiles, ruffling Jisung's hair.

"You caught me. I'll go and fetch it."

Minho grabs the scarf from behind the counter and turns to Jisung, who's pulling on his coat. He's bright in the shadows of the winter night, a tiny glimpse of sunshine. Minho steps close to him and wraps the Gryffindor scarf around his neck.

"Gryffindors." He scoffs, and Jisung scowls.

When Minho turns to the window, the moon is shining high. It's still snowing. Minho bites his lip, then turns to look at Jisung.

"It's dark, and cold." Minho says, "Can I walk you back?"

It's magical, how Jisung's throat trembles when he swallows.

"There's no need." He says, playing with his fingers, "And you'd have to walk back alone."

"Your point?"

Jisung laughs.

"If you insist." He says, "Then I suppose I can't stop you."

"Too right." Minho says, and gestures to the door, "After you."

They step outside together. Minho feels the winter air brush his cheeks. The Hogsmeade streets are hardly visible through the falling snow, and the magical streetlamps cast a dull glow on the white pavements. The moment feels like a winter dream, especially with Jisung beside him.

Jisung kicks at the snow, shining under the starlight, wrapped up in his Gryffindor scarf.

"It's a shame," Minho says, "That you didn't get those chocolate frogs."

"I'll survive." Jisung says, sending Minho a crooked smile. "I'm not a child anymore."

"You're never too old for something sweet," Minho says, their arms brushing as they walk.

The walk isn't long, but Minho finds himself walking slower. Though his fingers are numb, and the light of Hogsmeade is fading away the further they walk, he wants the moment to carry on for a little longer, a week more, a year more, perhaps... and he doesn't quite know how to say that.

"Lumos." Jisung murmurs, holding his wand in front of him. It casts light on the snow, and guides their path back to Hogwarts.

Out here in the dark, it feels like they're the only two people in the world.

Minho bends down and picks up a pile of snow. He curls it into a snowball in his fist, and throws it at Jisung. It hits his back, sprinkling snowflakes down his coat.

"Yah!" Jisung turns around, "You-"

Minho laughs. Jisung scowls and bends down too, grabbing a snowball.

"You're going to regret that." He warns.

"Bring it on."

There's a shock of cold when the snowball hits Minho's face. Snowflakes cling to his hair, slipping down his cheeks.

"Professor Han," Minho says, stepping closer, "You've just started a war."

By the time the snowball fight is over, they're dripping wet, and shivering. Jisung is giggling, his face red with the cold, and Minho feels light and young, a child again. They're breathing hard when it's finished, and Minho throws an arm around Jisung's shoulder.

"So I think it's obvious," He breathes, "Who won."

"Hey," Jisung says, stubbornly, in a way only a Gryffindor could, "How exactly did you figure that out?"

"I won't bother explaining it to you," Minho says, Jisung tucked against his side, a warm glow against the cold.

"I haven't had that much fun in a long time," Jisung admits, "There's not much time for snowball fights at the castle, unless you're breaking them up."

"I know what you mean," Minho says, "Sometimes, life can be so..."

_Dull,_ Minho thinks. But right now the whole world is sparkling.

They've reached the Hogwarts gates. Jisung runs a hand through his hair.

"It was great to see you." He says, pulling at his sleeves. "I suppose I should say thank you, for returning my scarf.”

Minho looks down at Jisung. He’s covered in snow, wet hair slicked back against his head. He’s beautiful.

“I really could’ve just owled it to you.”

“Yeah but I-“ Jisung bites his lip. “I wanted to see you.”

Minho lights up. How long has it been, since someone told him they wanted to see him?

“You didn’t need an excuse for that.”

Jisung reaches forward and smooths down the front of Minho’s coat, as if brushing away snow.

“Have a good Christmas.” He says. He lingers by the castle gates.

“You too.” Minho pauses. He wants tell Jisung how special their time together is, but the words fall short. “And- thank you. This time of year, it can be... lonely. So yeah. Thanks.”

Jisung’s face softens. He pats Minho’s chest.

“We’re always here for you, you know.” He says

_Not always,_ Minho thinks.

When he walks home, his way lit through the dark by _Lumos,_ Minho feels as light as snow. Giddy with new discovery. But there’s the loneliness too, creeping back in the dark, as he wishes he wasn’t going to spend Christmas alone.

*

It’s inevitable that Minho ends up in Honeydukes.

The smell of candy and honey fills the warm shop. Crowds of customers bustle past Minho, children’s pockets filled with sweets and parents’ arms filled with bags. Minho ignores them, glaring at the box of chocolate frogs in front of him.

Would it be too much, to buy them for Jisung? A part of him berates himself for being attached to the Professor, who is meant to just be his friend. But another, larger part wants Jisung to be happy. Perhaps the chocolate frogs would bring a smile to his face.

Minho sighs. He buys the box, as he knew he would.

_Jisung,_ he writes that evening, on fresh parchment.

_I hope these sate your cravings. Consider it a gift, from me to you._

_Minho._

Minho sighs and runs a hand over his face. Before he can overthink it, he sends his owl and the gift to Hogwarts.

Jisung doesn’t reply, and Minho tries not to be disappointed. Tries not to look around at his bedroom, and see all of the empty, lonely spaces.  
  


*

Christmas at Hogsmeade isn’t all bad, Minho thinks.

On Christmas Eve he locks up the pub and pulls his coat tighter around him. They’re singing carols around the Christmas tree, and Minho will join them, will stand awkwardly among the familiar crowd until it’s time to go home.

For a moment he looks up at the dark sky, tiny snowflakes touching his cheeks. The stars are bright, tonight, a million constellations looking down on him. It’s beautiful, Minho thinks. There’s just one person who would make the evening better.

“Fancy seeing you here.” A warm voice says. Minho turns, and Jisung is standing at the door, a hat pulled tightly over his head. Beside him are the other professors.

“What-“ A grin rises in Minho’s cheeks, “What are you doing here?”

“Are you busy?” Changbin asks, “Because we were going to head out to celebrate tonight, and you can come along with us, if you want.“

Minho expects the dream to shatter, and it doesn’t. He nods, his smile widening when Jeongin grabs his arm.

“We’re going to this lovely little bar.” Jeongin says, “You’ll love it.”

“You could just come inside _my_ pub.” Minho says. “I can open it up for you.”

“Definitely not. You have to take a break tonight.” Felix says sweetly, “Come and have fun with us.”

Minho turns to Jisung, and mouths _thank you._ Jisung’s eyes twinkle.

“Just hold on to Jeongin.” Seungmin says, “We’re going to apparate there. Merlin, I don’t get to do this much anymore.”

“I wish we could apparate in Hogwarts.” Jisung sighs.

Minho listens to their conversation, his heart light. It isn’t long before the world is swirling as they apparate, and they’ve stopped outside a small bar. It’s just a hole in the wall, but the Christmas lights hanging outside already make it seem homely.

“I used to work here.” Jisung murmurs in Minho’s ear. “Just part time. After my NEWTs I didn’t really know what I wanted to do, so I came here to make a little money before I figured it out.”

“So we get discounts.” Jeongin says happily. “The witch who owns this place is great.”

They step inside, and Minho takes in the soft jazz music, and the levitating lamps. There aren’t many people here, and the quiet is soothing, welcome. They sit down at a booth, pull off their coats, and, by magic, their drinks suddenly appear in front of them.

“Wait,” Minho says, “How did they know what we wanted?”

“Company secret.” Jisung winks. He’s sitting beside Minho, his legs crossed, “They never get an order wrong.”

Minho takes a sip of his drink. It’s warm firewhiskey, and it burns his throat. He laughs.

“This is good.”

“I told you.” Jisung clinks their glasses, “Cheers.”

The music sounds like muggle jazz. His drink and the blazing lamps and the warmth of Jisung beside him make Minho feel comfortable.

“You guys didn’t have to invite me here.” He says.

“We did.” Felix says, and then in a hushed voice he says, “Jisung insisted. I was scared to say no to him.”

“That’s not what happened.“ Jisung splutters.

"Gryffindors," Jeongin says, "Can be such..."

"Bastards?" Seungmin interrupts, and the table laughs.

"But seriously, we want you here." Felix says warmly, reaching across the table to touch Minho's hand, "You've been our loyal bartender for _years_ now."

"Exactly," Changbin says, "And we all love you. Especially Jisung..."

"Stop it." Jisung grumbles, pink in the ears.

"Don't worry," Minho murmurs to him, putting an arm behind Jisung's back, "You're my favourite too."

Jisung scowls at him, his cheeks darkening, and Minho smiles and takes a sip of firewhiskey.

"I don't think I've ever spend a Christmas in such good company." He says

"This is what you call good company?" Jisung grumbles.

"You're just shy." Minho teases, repeating Jisung's words from a week before, and Jisung shoves him.

"This butterbeer isn't as good as the ones you make." He says, shifting closer to Minho, their knees brushing.

"That's to be expected."

"You don't have to be so smug about it." But Jisung's smiling, shining under the magic lamps, his turtleneck clinging to him, and Minho wants to stay beside him on this Christmas eve night forever.

"I'm just honest." Minho shrugs.

"What do you think, Jisungie?" Changbin asks.

They realise, all of a sudden, that the rest of the professors have been having a conversation without them, and they've been tucked away in their own little world. Jisung gives Minho an amused smile as if to say, _oops,_ and turns back to the table, where they seem to be debating whether butterbeer or firewhiskey is better.

"I know Jisung's answer." Minho drawls, and Jisung elbows him.

"Of course. He loves The Three Broomsticks like, an obscene amount." Jeongin says. "Every week it's, _guys, do you fancy a trip to Hogsmeade?_ He's relentless."

"I just like the butterbeer." Jisung whines.

"Yeah, right." Changbin laughs. "The _butterbeer."_

Minho plays with Jisung's hair. From where his arm rests on the back of the chair he can run his hands through it, and Jisung leans back into him,

"Ignore them." Jisung mumbles, endearing and embarrassed.

"I think they have a point, though." Minho says, leaning down to murmur in Jisung's ear, "Do you come to the bar just for me?"

Jisung looks up at him, warm and wide eyed, as pretty as snowflakes, as the winter sun.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He says, and Minho laughs and pulls one of his cheeks.

They spend the night like that, laughing and teasing and drinking, each friend warm in the others company. Minho forgets its Christmas Eve, forgets the cold snow and the aching loneliness that always follows him. He feels happy, and at home. And Jisung's hand rests on his thigh underneath the table, a warm, comfortable promise. There's nothing else Minho wants to think about.

Eventually it's late, and they have to leave. Outside in the cold, Minho's hand is taken by a gloved one.

"Time to apparate." Jisung says, squeezing Minho's hand. Snow touches their noses. Minho's eyes crinkle when he smiles.

The world swirls, and they land back in front of The Three Broomsticks.

"Ugh." Changbin says, stretching. "I never get used to that."

"Oh, come on, hyung." Seungmin says. Jeongin laughs, tucked under Felix's arm.

"It was good to see you." Felix pats Minho's arm, his smile warm and freckled. "Shall we come back in the new year? We can make a party out of it."

"Yeah," Minho says, hopeful, "Yeah, that would be great."

"We'll see you, then." Felix gives him a hug, and then the rest of them do too. All except Jisung, who's hovering awkwardly in the street. "Are you coming, Jisungie?"

"I, um." Jisung glances at Minho. "I might catch up with you guys later."

"Alright, be safe." Seungmin says.

"Yeah." Changbin winks at Minho. "Look after him."

The crowd turns away, wandering into the darkness, their feet crunching in the snow.

There's a silence for a moment after they've left. Jisung plays with his scarf.

"So I wanted to say thank you," Jisung finally says, "For the chocolate frogs. I mean, they made my day."

Minho's smile brightens.

"Sure."

"I, uh." Jisung rubs the back of his neck. "Can we go inside? It's freezing out here."

"Yeah, of course."

Minho fumbles with the key in the lock, and opens the front doors. He points his wand and the pub lights up, and Jisung steps inside, looking small and sheepish with his woolly hat and long coat. He wanders over to a chair and falls into it.

"Drink?" Minho asks.

"No, just- come here."

Through the slight shadows Minho walks, to sit in front of Jisung at the table. Jisung taps a rhythm on the wood, looking into Minho's face.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Jisung asks.

"Yeah. Actually, I wanted to thank you. This Christmas has suddenly become..." Minho pauses, embarrassed. "Well. Yeah. Thank you."

Jisung reaches across the table to take his hands. He still wears his gloves, but Minho's heart softens and warms as Jisung runs a thumb over the back of his hands. It's a comforting feeling.

"If I'd known how lonely your Christmases were, I would've spent them with you earlier." He says.

Minho's heart sinks.

"Is that why you're here? Is that why you and your friends keep talking to me?" He asks, trying to pull his hands away, " _Pity?"_

"No, no," Jisung grabs his hands tighter, "No, hyung, you misunderstand. I just mean that I-"

Jisung sighs.

"I get it. I mean, I know I have good friends, but sometimes I just feel... alone. I think we're the same. And then when I'm with you it's like it just disappears."

Minho nods. He understands that. Even now the shadows in the pub seem to have no power, when Jisung is there with him.

"I wanted to be closer to you earlier. I wanted to be able to come here more often. It's just that I'm so busy, and I-"

"Don't worry." Minho says, "You're here now. There's no point thinking about other shit."

He stands, and holds out his hands. Jisung takes them, and so Minho pulls him to his feet and then presses Jisung to his chest. He hugs him tightly, and he thinks that in the hug they share their loneliness, their fears, and all of the problems in their busy dull lives. Jisung melts against him, bringing up his arms to wrap them around Minho's back. It's home. Jisung's hair smells of snow and cinnamon.

"When I took over The Three Broomsticks," Minho says, "I wanted to make it a warm place, so that people can home here for comfort when it's cold."

"But where's your warm place?" Jisung asks.

_You,_ Minho thinks.

"Well, anyway, you succeeded." Jisung ducks out of Minho's arms, and looks around. "I think this is my favourite place."

"Really?”

"Yeah." Jisung says, patting Minho's coat. "Really."

"Have you ever had a Christmas at Hogsmeade?" Minho blurts out.

"Huh?"

"There's the market, and the ice rink, and they hold magical ice sculpting shows." Minho bites his lip, "I don't know how good they are, because I've never went on my own, but if you weren't busy- that is, you wanted to- spend Christmas day here- then..."

Jisung's face lights up, like a Christmas tree.

"Yeah." He says warmly, "Yeah, I'd love that."

"Really?" Minho asks, "Because I didn't know if you-"

Jisung reaches up and kisses his cheek.

"I can't wait." He says sweetly, "Actually, I-"

Jisung tucks a lock of hair behind his ear, shy and perfect.

"Do you think that- maybe- possibly- it could be, um, a date?" Jisung asks, "Because for the longest time I've- well, I don't know. I just think that we could-"

Minho laughs, cupping Jisung's soft cheeks in his hands to make him be quiet. He can hardly believe his ears, but the hope and joy replace any self doubt that threatens to dim the light in his heart.

"Okay." He says, and Jisung smiles.

"A date with a Slytherin?" Jisung teases, nervously, "What have I turned into?"

All Minho can think of is that he's spending Christmas with Jisung. _Han Jisung, the professor_ who he's been falling for for the longest time, who's as warm and sweet as a cup of tea, who brings sunshine and makes Minho think maybe, just maybe, he isn't alone in the world.

"I've never liked Gryffindors." Minho says, "Well, maybe just one..."

"Yeah." Jisung jokes, "Changbin's great, isn't he?"

There has so much loneliness in Minho's life, so many dark shadows, that the light is blinding now. He melts into it.

"Come here." Minho says, and leans down. He kisses Jisung.

It's warm, with Minho's hands on his cheeks, pulling Jisung's face closer to him. Jisung's hands clutch his coat, and he seems so small, so wonderfully delicate, his hat pressed against Minho's forehead.

Jisung smiles against his mouth and then ducks his face into the crook between Minho's shoulder and neck.

"Stop it," Jisung mumbles, "I'm shy."

Minho presses an affectionate kiss to his forehead.

"You smell like Christmas." Minho says, "Snow and pine."

*

Minho spends his Christmas day happy.

He walks through the market, Jisung clinging to his arm and rambling about the different stalls. They drink hot cocoa and watch wizards and witches make sculptures out of ice with magic. They fall over in the ice rink, giggling in a heap on the cold surface. They go back to Minho's and cuddle and laugh about everything good, everything growing, between them.

Later, Minho will say _I've always been lonely._ Jisung will ask , _are you still?_ And Minho will think of his friends, and the love of his life, and his busy pub, and he'll say, _yes. but the thing is, now I'm not alone._

That makes all the difference.


End file.
